1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
A liquid crystal display device comprises a display module. To display an image, the display module needs backlighting to serve as a light source. The backlight source that is currently used includes CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp) and LED (Light-Emitting Diode). Currently, LEDs are used as a novel light source, which shows the advantages of high brightness and low power consumption. Consequently, the LED backlighting is getting prevailing and is considered a trend of future design. However, LEDs also generate a large amount of heat. To ensure the light emission efficiency and the lifespan of the LEDs, an arrangement of heat dissipation must be provided for the LEDs.
As shown in FIG. 5, a partial schematic cross-sectional view of a conventional backlight module is shown. A front frame 8 is formed of four side frame members connected end by end. Each side frame member holds down and thus retains a piece of liquid crystal glass 9 in position. However, it is noted that such a structure suffers the following deficiencies:
(1) Each of the side frame members shows a different hold-down capability (which refers to contact area between the front frame 8 and the liquid crystal glass 9), whereby for a side frame member that provides a relatively small hold-down capability, once falling during transportation, the liquid crystal glass often detaches from the side frame member having the relatively small hold-down capability, leading to undesired impact between the liquid crystal glass and the front frame, which causes breaking or other product defects.
(2) The conventional design of front frame that has four side frame members is adverse to intensification of backlight module and is costly.